Small Interruptions
by GoBrookeYourself
Summary: They try to have some fun at night, but their kids have other plans. BL futurefic Fluff. Enjoy!


**Summary: They try to have some fun at night, but their kids have other plans. Just some Brucas futurefic fluff : Enjoy!**

**Rated: M just incase...i had a story taken of because i rated it k+ when the admin thought it should have been and M so... **

**Disclaimer: alright, nobody on fanfiction owns any of the shows/movies/books etc…if they did they wouldn't be writing on fanfiction now would they? And besides if I owned One Tree Hill you'd know because Chad and James would be shirtless and maybe pant less a hell of a lot more! Lol :**

**Love,  
Lexi**

* * *

**  
**

"Alright," Lucas exclaimed as he jumped into bed next to his wife, he looked at her with love and desire in his eyes. She looked so beautiful sprawled on the bed, with her long brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail, wearing one of his old t-shirts and a pair of boxer shorts. She had laid aside her magazine she had been reading when her husband had jumped in to bed.

"The kids are in bed, the diapers are changed, the monsters are scared of, now let's have some fun…"

"Lucas!" Brooke squealed as he jumped on her and straddled are legs.

"Ssh, you don't want to wake up the kids do you?" Lucas said huskily in her ear. Tingles went down her spine at the touch of his breath in her ear.

"No," She whispered in his mouth, 'I don't"

Lucas smiled and deepened the kiss, asking permission with his eyes, she nodded and opened her mouth and his tongue immediately entered, and engaged in a heated tongue wrestling match. Lucas quickly overpowered her and let his tongue tickle the roof of her mouth.

Brooke sighed in content, and ran her hand through the blonde locks of her husband's hair. Everything was perfect.

Too perfect.

Just then a loud wail was heard throughout the whole house. Brooke froze and fluttered her eyes open, and Lucas groaned into her mouth.

Brooke couldn't help but smirk, Lucas was so cute when he was disappointed.

"Be right back," She whispered in his ears, and gently tried to roll out from under him.

Lucas had another idea; he locked his knees on her legs, and put a hand on either side of her head. He swooped down and nuzzled her neck.

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled, "That's Braden crying!" The wail was undoubtedly louder now.

Lucas sighed, "You spoil them too much, Brooke. You can't run to them every time they cry!"

Brooke scoffed as she pushed Lucas off of her, "Look who's talking…" With that she pulled on a bathrobe and left the room with a little flounce in her step. It was true Lucas was a big baby when it came to their kids crying. They all, especially their youngest son, had him wrapped around their little fingers.

The house suddenly shook as thunder rattled, and the hallway was momentarily lit up with lightning. The crying immediately got louder. Brooke rushed down the hall to the nursery where her beautiful 8 month old baby was sleeping. Well he wasn't sleeping now. He was standing up in the crib, holding the railing in support. His little feet were stomping in place in anger; tears were streaming down his face as angry welts crept there way on his cheeks.

Brooke's heart melted at the site of him, "Oh honey," she cooed and ran to the crib. Braden immediately put up his hands for her to lift him. She did so and cradled him against her chest. His crying subsided a bit, and now hiccups were coming every now and then in his breath.

"Baby, mommy is sooo sorry!" Brooke soothingly rubbed his back. She walked him around the room a little, rocking him in her arms. His eyes were starting to flutter shut, and his little fingers had curled around her hair. "Your daddy was being a bad boy…" Braden fought his eyes open as he looked in to his mothers eyes with anticipation at the word daddy. Brooke chuckled; yup he was definitely his daddy's boy.

"Shhh,' Brooke said soothingly as she bounced him some more. When she was sure he was completely asleep she settled him back in his crib and snuggled him in his blankets. She gazed at his small sleeping figure. He had one hand stuffed in his mouth, and the fingers on the other hand were curled around the ear of his stuffed bunny. He was making little gurgling noises of satisfaction every now and then, and his brows were furrowed as if he were concentrating hard. Brooke smiled and kissed his little bald head, and left the room.

She could hear the rain pelting the roof, and wind was slamming the shutters on the side of the house together.

Brooke quickly ran to their room, where Lucas was waiting for her.

"Is Braden ok?" Lucas asked concernedly, Braden wasn't one to wake up so soon after they had put him to sleep.

Brooke nodded as she slipped out of her bathrobe, "The thunder must've woken him,"

Her head had barely hit the pillow before he was on top of her again. His lips were opening and closing in her mouth, and his hands were roaming underneath her shirt

"Wait," Brooke said as she squirmed underneath him, "Pause."

Lucas groaned in frustration and rolled of off her, "What?"

Brooke arched her back, "Something was poking my back," She said and she groped around the bed and her hands enclosed around something hard and rectangular with a stick sticking out from the side. She brought it out, and switched on the light. She groaned; it was McKenzie's toy cell phone.

Lucas took it from her and threw it aside; he gazed down at her, "Play?" He asked hopefully, they never really did this anymore. Either Brooke was too tired, or they were forever being interrupted. Brooke laughed, "Play," She confirmed. He immediately took his spot on top of her and took of from were they had left of. She toyed with his hair, and he nibbled at the sensitive skin behind her ear.

Brooke moaned out, as she lowered her hands to find his length. She groped at it through the materiel of his boxers, Lucas instantly felt him self harden.

She slowly pushed him around and climbed on top of him. She situated herself so her center was right above his length. She grinded down hard, and Lucas bucked his hips in pleasure and surprise. "Damn…Brooke…" He exclaimed. Lucas needed to be out of his shirt now, and Brooke helped him with that. She ran her hand down his muscular chest and kissed it. Lucas pulled of Brooke's shirt leaving her in a lacey bra. He ran his hands down her side, taking her beauty in.

He looked up at her as if asking permission, and she kissed him sweetly on the lips. He felt around her back for the bra clasp when all of a sudden they heard a scream. Brooke instantly jumped up off of Lucas, and they both got out of bed.

"Mommy!!!! Daddy! Help!" They heard coming from their daughter's room.

"Daddy! Help me!!!" Brooke and Lucas looked at each other, Brooke quickly pulled on her robe, and Lucas pulled on his shirt. They rushed to their daughter's room to find the 4 year old daughter was backed up against the headrest, clutching her blanket to her. Fear was etched in the furrows on her forehead as she cautiously gazed at the closet door that was slightly ajar.

"Oh honey," Brooke said as she rushed to her daughter' side. Brooke sat on the bed, and pulled her daughter in for a hug. She soothingly ran her hand through her daughter's hair. Lucas got on the other side of the bed, and gently rubbed her back.

"Baby, what happened?" Brooke asked as her daughter slowly pulled away from her mother's chest.

"There's a monster in the closet, Mommy!! I heard it!" Kelsey exclaimed as she pointed her little finger at the closet, and just the right time for thunder to roar too. It shook the house, and Kelsey screamed and buried her head in her mother's chest.

"Honey," Lucas said gently taking his daughter from Brooke into his hands. She immediately rung her little arms around his neck, and rested her little head on his chest. Lucas looked over her shoulder at his wife, "I got this babe," He said jerking his head towards the door.

Brooke nodded gratefully, pecked him and Kelsey on their cheeks, and went out the door, closing it gently behind her.

Lucas rocked Kelsey in his arms for a few minutes, stroking her hair. "Baby," He said gently into her soft brown waves. "There's nothing there,"

Kelsey lifted her head too look into his face, "Yes there is! I heard it!"

Lucas sighed as he pulled his daughter back into him, "Honey I promise you there's nothing there, I checked for you remember?"

"I know! But maybe the monsters were hiding when you checked!" Kelsey said as fear made rivers down her cheek.

Lucas hugged her to him, "Kelse, do you want me to go check again?" Kelsey nodded at him.

Lucas slowly let her go, "I'm just gonna go check, I'm right here ok?"

Kelsey nodded, and clutched her blanket to her chest as she watched her dad get engulfed in the darkness. "Daddy!" She yelled out.

"Baby, I'm right here," he groped across the wall to find the light and switched it on.

Then he opened the closet door. "Daddy be careful!" Kelsey said fearfully.

"I am honey, Look," He said opening the door wider. He stepped out of the way so his daughter could see in the closet.

"See, there're just clothes here," He exclaimed going back to her side.

She looked up at him innocently, "Are you sure?"

Lucas chuckled and kissed her chubby cheek, "Yeah, honey, I'm sure, nothing's going to hurt you."

Kelsey finally smiled and hugged her father, planting a wet sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Thanks daddy!"

Lucas felt his heart swell at the little girl's sweetness, he kissed her head, "why don't you try and get some sleep,"

Kelsey's bottom lip instantly began to quiver.

"Honey, tell you what…I'll leave your night light on ok? You know monsters are scared of light, aren't they?"

Kelsey nodded, "But are you still sure there aren't any there?"

Lucas nodded, and ruffled her hair. He tucked her in, planting another kiss on her brown head. "I love you Kelse. Good night kiddo,"

Kelsey turned to her side, and dug her head in her pillow. Lucas glanced back at his daughter as her chest moved up and down in rhythmic beat to her breathing. Lucas shut the door part way and walked back to their room, as once again lightning illuminated the room. He saw Brooke lying in bed with her shirt off, and pants off, leaving her in lacey lingerie.

"I though since we weren't getting anywhere, I could do this little part for you,"

Lucas laughed as Brooke once again rolled on top of him. She rode him lightly and he moaned out. She ran her hand down his abs, and outlined the muscles with a light finger. He ran his hands around her curves and looked into the beautiful brown orbs he loved so much.

"I love you," he whispered as he pulled her down for a heated kiss. They pulled apart reluctantly after the need of oxygen became far too great.

"I love you too," Brooke whispered back in her husband's ear. Lucas felt shivers go down his spine. Brooke tended to do that. Make him shiver even in the heat. And boy was there heat.

Lucas's hands had made their way to Brooke's back. She smiled as he fumbled around trying to get the clasp off.

"Damn," He muttered in frustration after a couple of minutes. "Can they make these things any harder to get off?"

"I think that's the point," Brooke giggled and started a trail of kisses along Lucas's neck, and finally up to his jaw line. Lucas groaned against her mouth, as the clasp wouldn't come off.

"I think it's stuck," Brooke said finally. "Let me help you with that." She pulled the bra over her head, and Lucas looked up at her perfectly toned, bare chest. Even now 8 years later she was just as beautiful and sexy as she had been in high school.

Brooke smiled at the way her husband was looking at her. She scooted so her center was right above his now very hard erection. She grinded down so his member moved causing Lucas to groan out and arch is back. Brooke scooted down further so she was straddling his legs and had easy access to his length. She groped him through the thin material of his boxers, and smiled as he made noises.

"Brooke," he gasped. "Hurry up!"

She only smiled and continued to finger the skin right above the hem of his boxers. She laughed as he groaned in frustration and impatience. She decided not to let him, or herself, wait that long. She pulled the boxers down so his member was in plain view. It was hard and sticking straight up. Almost beckoning to her.

She took it in her hands and squeezed it, and Lucas let out a loud moan. She bent down so her hot breath flowed onto his length. He gasped. But she continued to let her hot breath upon it. Finally when she couldn't take it any longer she stuck her tongue out and licked the head of him. She made her way further down licking and stroking. Finally not being able to contain herself, she took his whole thing in her mouth.

Lucas bucked in pleasure and surprise, "Damnit Brooke," He exclaimed as she sucked and bit down. She let go of his member and placed a trail of kisses starting from his pelvis going all the way up to his toned abs. She licked his chest, and outlined his muscles with her tongue. Lucas groaned out. "Brooke," he gasped out, "Brooke, baby, I need you."

He was going to cum soon, and he needed to be inside of her. Brooke nodded and allowed Lucas to flip her over so he was on top. He bent down and kissed her heatedly on the mouth and down to her neck where he sucked hard. He then trailed kisses all the way down to her breasts. He flicked his tongue over each nipple, as Brooke moaned out his name and ran her hands through his wet sweaty locks. Lucas licked around her nipple causing her bud to become hard. He finally took her in his mouth, and sucked hard. Brooke moaned out, and placed her hands on his head holding him in place.

He sucked one final time and let go. He trailed more kisses down the side of her breast, through her cleavage and up to the other breast. He licked around her nipple area, and then sucked on that one too. When he was done he kissed down her toned curvy body down to the hem of her thong. He licked across them, and stuck his tongue under a little. He then licked down the wet material right over her centre. Brooke gasped, "Lucas, please, I need you inside of me, please," she groaned.

Lucas nodded his head, and pulled her thong down. He kissed her centre and breathed down on it.

Brooke moaned. He parted her folds, and stuck a finger in. God, she was wet. He couldn't take it any longer, and apparently neither could Brooke because she was bucking her hips already, and moaning out his name.

He scooted up and positioned himself right above her. He bent down and placed a sweet kiss on her head, and then her temple, and then finally her lips. He looked in her eyes asking permission, she just kissed him passionately on the lips. That was all he needed.

He placed his hands on either side of her head, and pushed off hard inside of her. Brooke screamed out, and instinctively he placed his hand over her mouth. He waited for a minute so Brooke could adjust herself to him being inside of her. Finally she nodded for him to go on. He pulled out of her, intending of course to go back in. He was going to cum soon, and he needed to release inside of her.

No such luck.

There was a small knock at the door. Both Lucas and Brooke couldn't help but groan.

"Mommy, Daddy," The voice of their 5 year old daughter, McKenzie, came from the other side of the door. There were some more knocks and then McKenzie's twin brother Mikey called out, "Mommy! Open the door!'

Brooke laughed a little, and Lucas sighed.

"Coming," Lucas said as he got up, and went to the closet to put on some new boxers. Brooke went in the bathroom to wash up, and change. The knocking was getting faster and louder.

"mommy! Daddy!"

"We're coming kids," Lucas said as he walked to the door. He opened it revealing his oldest children. His daughter was in some princess pajamas, and his son was only in his boxers. Lucas laughed at that.

"What's wrong, kiddos," Lucas asked as they followed their father to the bathroom were Brooke was washing her hands, fully clothed in a tank top, and pajama pants. Lucas went to the second sink to also wash his hands. He glanced at Brooke in the mirror, and she gave him an "Oh well" kind of smile. He laughed, and turned his attention back to his kids.

"We heard mommy screaming and we were wondering if she was ok," Mikey said innocently.

Brooke laughed and swooped her son up in her arms, "Yeah I'm okay baby, I was just having a nightmare," Brooke said smirking at Lucas, who smirked right back.

"A very very good nightmare though right?"

Brooke winked at him and walked out the bathroom towards their bed with her son in her arms.

McKenzie looked up at her father with confusion etched in her furrows, "daddy, how can a nightmare be good?"

Lucas laughed and picked his daughter up and made his way to the bed were Brooke had tucked Mikey in. Lucas did the same with McKenzie, and got in next to her.

Brooke reached over to switch the light off, "good night kids, we love you," Brooke said as she kissed her son in the head, and stroked her daughter's cheek. She then turned to her side, and gathered her son in her arms.

Lucas said the same and wrapped his arms around his daughter who snuggled into his chest. Brooke faced Lucas they both shared a smile.

Thunder once again rumbled through the house.

The four of them were drifting off to sleep, when suddenly they heard their door being thrown open, and then slammed shut. Lucas shot up in bed, coming face to face with Kelsey. She had tears running down her cheeks, and her eyes were held with fear.

"Honey what's the matter?" Brooke said as Lucas gathered her in his lap.

"The monsters came back mommy! I saw them," she exclaimed. Lucas sighed and stroked her hair as she buried her head in his chest.

Brooke reached over the other two sleeping children to stroke her cheek. "tell you what, baby, how about you sleep here for the night okay?"

Kelsey nodded and reached over for Brooke to hold her. Brooke took her from Lucas, kissed her head, and settled her in between her brother and sister.

Kelsey sighed contently and snuggled in the blanket almost instantly drifting to sleep.

Lucas looked at three of his children, and he felt his heart swoon. They had kids, they were going to be interrupted the rest of their lives, but Lucas knew, as he kissed Brooke good night and lay down, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
